


Family

by fambamweekly



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first win, kind of woozi centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fambamweekly/pseuds/fambamweekly
Summary: As long as he had his members, he was okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so late but set at the time of their first win for Pretty U!

_ And the winner is… Seventeen! Congratulations boys! _

This...this was it. This was the moment they had all been waiting for. Ever since their debut, no even before that. This was their moment.

Thinking about it, the feel of the stage, the cries of the members, the handle of the trophy caused tears to well up in Jihoon’s eyes for the millionth time that night.

“Come on hyung! No more crying, it’s time to celebrate!” Seokmin cried beside him, tugging him into a one armed hug.

The managers had taken them out to a restaurant that night to celebrate their first win.

“I think this is the most I’ve seen Jihoonie cry since forever, and I’ve known him for pretty long,” Seungcheol joked, nudging Jihoon from his other side.

“Shut up,” Jihoon muttered, bowing his head down, blushing slightly.

A hand landed onto the tuffs of Jihoon’s head, stroking slightly.

“Hey, don’t be so hard on Jihoonie. Plus, you cried more on stage than he did, and you looked even more ugly too!”

“Yah!”

Jihoon huffed out a laugh as he slowly picked up his head. Soonyoung, who was sitting across from him, was still lightly petting his head. When his eyes met Jihoon’s, he smiled slightly and winked at him.

Jihoon gave a small smile of his own to the other.

“Hey, you guys can’t just team up on me like that! That’s not fair!” whined Seungcheol, leaning onto Jeonghan on his other side.

“Well I mean it is the truth is it not?” smirked Jeonghan.

“Not you too!” wailed Seungcheol.

“Ooooo, here’s some water for that burn!” snickered Jisoo, from across Jeonghan..

“Why are you all like this?!”

“Because Jihoon’s our baby, and no one hurts him without going through us first!” Jeonghan exclaimed.

“I thought I was your baby?” Chan jumped in, playfully smirking from across Seungcheol.

While they continued their banter, Wonwoo, who was on the other side of Soonyoung, handed a napkin to Jihoon who smiled in thanks.

The manager then stepped up and cleared his throat. Everyone quieted down.

“Well, you’ve all come a long way to finally achieve this much. But that doesn’t mean it stops here. From here on now, work harder to earn your success and show them a side of you that you’ve never shown before. Be the best that you can be and go forward! This is only just the beginning."

The manager then held up his soju glass, motioning for everyone else to do the same, with the exception of the younger ones who were holding up water.

“Congratulations Seventeen for your first award and cheers to the many others you’ll get in the future!”

“Cheers!” cried Seventeen, holding up their glasses into the center and drinking it.

“But we would’ve never gotten this far without our leaders! Especially our Woozi hyung! Cheers to that!” Seungkwan cried.

“Cheers!” Seventeen and the managers cried, laughing slightly and nodding along.

Jihoon smiled, blushing even more so than before. Soonyoung noticed and nudged with his foot under the table, smiling.

“Yah, Hansol, don’t act like you’re drunk! We know you’re only drinking water!” Seungkwan cried, hitting him.

“I’m not drunk! But hyung let me take a sip of his water because he said it tastes good, and it does! It tastes sweet!”

“Jun-hyung!!”

“What? It wasn’t me, it was Ming-hao!”

“Hey! But I mean, we’re celebrating! Let him live a little!... Ouch Mingyu, that hurt!”

“Well you deserve i.. MINGHAO PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN.”

Jihoon looked around him, feeling contented with listening to the members bantering beside him. As long as he was surrounded by his family, he felt happy. A stray tear of happiness dropped from his eye and traveled down his cheek but before he could wipe it, a hand came up and brushed the tear away and then, slowly, cupped his cheek while continuing to stroke the place where the tear once was. Staring into Soonyoung’s eyes, Jihoon inwardly thought,

_ Yes. This was finally their moment. _

**Author's Note:**

> that was pretty short LOL but I hope you still enjoyed it! thanks for reading guys~


End file.
